Trainer Bonds of Smiles
by BlueYusei
Summary: In the city of Lumiose lives the son of the famous Pokemon Trainer, Yusho Sakaki. This is the story of how he became a Pokemon Trainer and how he followed the footsteps of his father by entertaining others. Inspired by Eragon a little bit. Set in the Kalos Region only. FINISHED WITH AN END SUMMARY.
1. The Odd-Eyed Pokemon

_**Hey everyone! This seems a bit weird of me to make a new story isn't it? Well, to be honest, this idea was in my head for a while. I had a good idea of making a new crossover, I've got a good start with this, but maybe I might struggle either in the middle or at the end of the story. In some ways, this story could celebrate the 20th anniversary, but I'm not super hyped about it. Just the special TCG stuff.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm taking the slow path with updating these stories. Sorry about that. I keep saying everyday I want to update a story, but I'm either busy or side tracked with other things. Like if I'm successful with my christmas Royal Mail Job, which I'm pretty confident at getting it. I might update this story more than my other stories, but like I said before, I'm gonna take it slow. Better late than ever right?**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoy this story simply called, Trainer Bonds of Smiles. (Hope that's a good title).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Odd-Eyed Pokemon**

On a early Saturday morning, a wild Fletchling flew above the streets of Lumiose City, spotting for any food or other Fletchlings to communicate with. It chirped as it turned to the left to an open window of a house, as it flew in, it hovered above someone's bed. The person sleeping was a forteen year old boy with crimson red hair and green hair on top of it, he opened his eyes a little to see the Fletchling, but opened them fully when the Fletchling tackled the middle of his bed. The Fletchling flew away downstairs and the boy got out of bed slowly. "What was with that Fletchling? Oh well, today's the day I get my starter!" The boy walked towards the window to have a look outside.

 _My name is Yuya Sakaki and I'm the son of a famous Pokemon Trainer. His name was Yusho Sakaki and he became an entertainer with his Pokemon battling, but something happened five years ago that made me and my Mom upset. He disappeared after a important match against the Elite Four of Kalos and nobody has had contact with him since. Most people called him a coward, but I believe he's still out there somewhere, still entertaining others and bringing smiles to others. But now was not the time to be dwelling in the past, today is the day that I get my starter from Professor Sycamore and like my Dad, I wanna become the best entertaining Pokémon Trainer._

The boy, known as Yuya, changed his night clothes to his casual clothes. His casual clothes consists of a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with big pockets on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined, white jacket over his shoulders like a cape. For accessories, he wears a lucky pendant that has a aqua blue cut gem with silver wings covering some of it and on top of his head, there were brown framed goggles with orange lenses. But on the right lense, a light blue star covered it, but you could see his eyes through it.

After getting changed, Yuya went downstairs and was greeted with the sight of his mother cooking pancakes for breakfast. "Morning Yuya, excited for today?" Yuya had a big smile on his face. "Yeah I am! Can't wait for my first ever pokemon!" Yuya wanted to say more, but a familiar chirp interrupted him from his right side. It was the Fletchling that woke him up before, it was standing on a small wooden table close to the front door. _'Thanks for that wake up call...'_ Yuya looked annoyed at the Fletchling, but smiled as he rubbed the Fletchling's chest gently.

The Fletchling chirped happily and opened its wings, as it flew out the window. "You better have some breakfast before you get your first pokemon, right?" Yuya turned to his mother and sat down on the table, his mother placed a pile of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks Mom". Both of them were eating and his mom, Yoko was discussing what starter Yuya would choose. "So Yuya, what starter do you like the most?" Yuya finished his mouthful as he thought about what Yoko said, he watched the informative program that talks about the starters Professor Sycamore owned. There was Bulbasaur the grass type, Squirtle the water type and Charmander the fire type.

"I'm not sure, Mom. They all look pretty good, as long as they're fun and entertaining to have, that's fine by me". Yoko smiled. "That's nice to hear, better finish your breakfast and get yourself ready to choose". Yuya nodded and in his excitement, he was eating slightly quicker than normal. Yuya finished his pancakes and left the plate in the kitchen. "Is the Professor's Lab right on Vernal Avenue?" Yoko finished washing the plates and answered as she gave him a letter, it had a red stamp on the back that was glued on that had a pokeball design on it. "That's right, just head to Vernal Avenue and turn right, it will be straight on from there". Yuya nodded and opened the door, before leaving Yuya smiled as lastly said to his mother, "See you soon, Mom!"

* * *

 **Inside the Pokemon Lab...**

"Ah yes, Yuya Sakaki, the Professor is expecting you. He's on the second floor". The receptionist informed Yuya on where to go, looking at the room he was in, the only way up was using the lift. "Thanks". Yuya entered the lift and the door closed vertically, he pressed the '2F' and waited for his destination. "This place is amazig so far..." The 2F lable lit up green and the door opened up, Yuya stepped out and saw a desk with a computer on it. It looked like there was another room that was joined to the main room. "Hello? Professor?" Yuya waited for a response, nothing happened and he looked at some written notes that were on the table. Yuya didn't get a good long look at them as he heard a voice.

"Yuya Sakaki, right?" Yuya turned to see a man in his late forties, he had short raven curly hair. His eyes were dark blue and he wears a dark blue polo shirt with blue-greyish trousers. He has brown shoes with bright orange socks and the one piece of clothing that makes certain people scientists is a long white lab coat. "Yeah, that's me, are you Professor Sycamore?" The man introduced himself. "Yes I am, it's nice to meet you, Yuya". Both Yuya and Professor Sycamore shook hands and Yuya smiled at him. "Great to meet you too". Yuya and the Professor let go of their hands and Yuya gave the letter to the Professor, the Professor read it briefly and understood what needs to be done.

"Come with me, it's time to choose your first pokemon". Yuya smiled with a big grin, the moment he was waiting for his whole life was happening, it was the start of becoming not just a pokemon trainer, but an entertaining pokemon trainer like his Dad. When the Professor stopped walking, Yuya was met with a pedestal that had three Poké Balls. "Here are three Poké Balls, each of them have a pokemon inside them and you can choose only one of these. Choose wisely". Yuya looked at the Poké Ball that was closest to him. "Can I look at each of them?" The Professor was a little heistant at first, but he accepted Yuya's question. "Sure, feel free".

Yuya picked the nearest Poké Ball and gave it a throw on the floor, a white flash errupted out and formed a shape. The white glowed disappeared, showing a green pokemon that had a bulb on its back. "This is Bulbasaur, the grass-type pokemon. It's a pokemon that can be easy to raise and can be supportive in tight situations by using special attacks". Yuya crouched down to Bulbasaur's level and rubbed the pokemon's head a little. He stood up and added, "He's pretty cool, but I need to look at the other two pokemon". Yuya returned the Bulbasaur and put it back on the pedestal, he then picked up the one on the left and thrown it. The white flash disappeared showing a turtle-like pokemon.

"This is Squirtle, the water-type pokemon, as you can probably tell from its looks. This pokemon is pretty good for both attack and defense, an ideal pokemon to explore the ocean with". Yuya had a smile on his face. "This could be the pokemon I'm looking for, but let's see the final one of the three". Yuya returned the Squirtle and put it back in its place, Yuya picked the last one on the right and opened it up. A white flash formed and as the white flash disappeared, an orange lizard was shown, but it had its back turned. What was interesting to Yuya was that the tip of the pokemon's tail was on fire.

"Be careful with this one Yuya, this Charmander doesn't like humans that much. I've tried to be friendly with him, but he keeps biting and scratching me". Yuya was confused with the Professor's warning. "This guy? Maybe I should try". Yuya kneeled down to Charmander's level. "Hey there, Charmander. My name's Yuya and I want to be your friend". It was then that Yuya extended his right arm out, he tried to touch the top of the Charmander's head, but his arm was targeted by an oncoming scratch. But luckily, Yuya missed the scratch and he then saw the front view of Charmander. It had a cream belly, but what caught Yuya's attention was the Charamnder's eyes. Its left eye was grass green and its right eye was as red as Yuya's eyes.

"Shh, hey. It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you". Yuya tried one more time to touch the Charmander's head. It was strange for him, the first time he tried to reach the Charmander, it was for comforting reasons. But this time, it seemed like Yuya was more in a trance, like all he saw was the glow of the Charmander's eyes and nothing else. The Charmander was feeling the same way as it wasn't hostile towards Yuya, it was in a trance and was watching Yuya's eyes. "Yuya, be careful!" Yuya couldn't hear the Professor and continued to stare at the Charmander's eyes, his hand finally touched the Charmander's head and upon touch, his vision was blinded by a white light, but soon went black as Yuya lost consciousness.

The Professor, worried and confused by the recent events, shook Yuya to wake up, but it didn't work. "Yuya?! Yuya?!" Professor Sycamore didn't know what to do, he had never dealt with this problem before. The one problem he had, that was uncommon though was a trainer fainting due to heat, but he was lucky to have someone else in the room helping out. There was one thing he could do, he looked at his letter and studied Yuya's contact details. He dialed the number and waited for Yuya's mom to call, she picked it up after three rings. "Is this Yuya's mother?" The Professor paused as he waited for a reply. "I'm afraid your son has fainted while he was choosing his pokemon, could you help me carry him back to your home?" He paused again, but nodded after Yoko's reply. "Yes, except for that, he seems fine. Thank you".

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

Yuya slowly opened his eyes, he felt a little dizzy, but seemed to have forgotten something. _'What happened? Where am I?'_ Yuya's eyes were opened fully and noticed some things that were familiar. "Wait, isn't this my room?" Yuya sat up from his bed, looking at the posters that were hanged up. Some of them had his father on them, the others had other famous Pokemon Trainers on them. "How did I get here? Wasn't I in the lab?" Yuya sat up from his bed, his mind clouded from what had happened. What he didn't see though was a lone Poke Ball on the table, Yuya saw this and curiously picked it up. "Is this what I think it is?" Yuya let the Poke Ball drop to the floor and a white flash came out of it.

It was the Charmander he met.

The Charmander had its back turned like before, but was looking at its right claw. "Oh, it's you again. Are you okay?" The Charmander had its eyes on its claw and didn't seem to answer Yuya's question. "Is something wrong with your hand? Let me take a look at it". Yuya tried to get a closer look, but the Charmander held its claw closer to its body. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to take a look". The Charmander seemed surprised from these words, ever since it was hatched, it was not being treated well due to how different it was to others. The Charmander turned its head a little, so that one eye was facing Yuya, but it kept its claw close to its body.

When the Charmander's eye met Yuya's, Yuya had a strange feeling of trust flowing within him. It felt similiar to what happened back at the lab, but he wasn't in a trance. The other feeling Yuya had been experiencing, was the feeling that he had known this Charmander his whole life. "I won't hurt you, please, let me help you". The Charmander slowly turned his head, so that both of its eyes were facing Yuya, but it kept its claw covered. But it seemed the Charmander had other plans when it looked at Yuya's eyes. Looking at Yuya, the Charmander had the same feeling of trust that Yuya was experiencing, it was then that the Charmander slowly showed its palm to Yuya.

Yuya was quite surprised at the actions the Charmander was making, but quickly dismissed it and looked at the Charmander's claw. Yuya held it gently, not too hard to hurt the fire lizard, but to keep the claw still. Yuya gaped in facination at what he saw, covering the whole claw was a maroon coloured star. "Wow! That looks cool!" Yuya traced the star mark on the claw with his right fingers, but that was when he felt a slight stinging pain on his right palm. "Huh?" As Yuya took his hand away from the Charmander's claw, the stinging pain went away. Yuya rotated his right hand around and spotted something unusual, from the condition of it, it looked like a burn scar. The mark was in the shape of a rough swirl and on the end of the tip was a small flame.

"What's this?" The Charmander looked up to Yuya's face, it too saw the mark and it seemed to be concerned. It was strange for the Charmander to be concerned with a human, ever since he first met Yuya, his feelings towards humans had changed drastically. "Did I get this from the lab?" Yuya moved his hand to see the Charmander look at him. Yuya knelt down to Charmander's level. "Do you know what this is?" The Charmander looked at the scar as Yuya showed his hand to it, it tilted its head and wondered what would happen if the Charmander put its mark on Yuya's. It did so and something remarkable happened to the both of them.

They both had a shared vision.

* * *

 _The vision showed Yuya looking a little more prepared for a Pokemon Trainer journey. Yuya had Poke Balls strapped onto his belt and in front of him was a man in his mid twenties with a bright red suit on. "Hey, let my Charmander go!" The man had Yuya's Charmander in a black bin bag, it was thrashing inside trying to get out, but the man kept a tight grip on the bag. "No can do, the boss wants rare pokemon like this. I'm afraid I'll be taking this one". Yuya wanted to get closer to the man, but he soon noticed the bag glowing orange and it became a ball of flame._

Both of their visions were covered by a big flame and their visions went back to the room. Yuya and the Charmander looked around in confusion. "Huh? Wha- what just happened?" Yuya blinked, then looked at the Charmander who was doing the same actions Yuya did. Yuya wondered if the Charmander was just as confused as he was, so he kneeled down to the Charmander's eye level. "This may sound weird but... did you have a vision?" If Yuya could see it, the Charmander's eyes widened a little in shock, but to answer Yuya's question, the Charmander nodded.

Yuya backed a little in shock, not just because the answer shocked him, but from the time he met and communicated with the Charmander, the both of them had so much trust with each other. "Was it the same as mine? You getting captured?" The Charmander opened its mouth a little and replied with "Char" while nodding. Yuya was amazed by this new information, somehow him and this Charmander can share visions with each other. Yuya still had many questions like if these marks were connected to their marks, or how they got their marks in the first place. But even with their questions in mind, Yuya made a decision. Yuya smiled and asked, "How would you feel if you became my first pokemon?"

Yuya held out his left hand ready for it to be hand-shaked and the Charmander looked at Yuya's face with both admiration and confusion. "I still don't understand these marks or visions we had, but ever since we met, I feel like we have a connection. What do you say? Shall we be partners?" The Charmander shook hands, smiled and replied with "Char!" Agreeing with Yuya. Yuya had the biggest grin and he hugged the Charmander without squishing him too hard. "From now on Odd-Eyes, we're partners!"

"Char?" The Charmander who was now given the name Odd-Eyes, looked at Yuya funny after they finished their hug. "I got to give you a name right? You need a great name that could entertain crowds, so what do you think?" Odd-Eyes looked at Yuya with a smile, then decided that he wanted to be on Yuya's right shoulder. Yuya saw that Odd-Eyes was having trouble getting up, so he gently led Odd-Eyes to his shoulder and made him comfy. "There you go, let's go see my mom". Odd-Eyes showed its mark to Yuya. "Char". Yuya wondered why Odd-Eyes was showing his mark, but quickly realized that Odd-Eyes was talking about Yuya's mark. Yuya looked at his mark, then looked at Odd-Eyes realising what he meant.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Mom would be worried if she saw this. I may have something to cover it..." Yuya searched through one of his drawes and found a pair of fingerless gloves. They were white in colour and were made with leather, Yuya rarely worn them but he had to hide the mark somehow. "There we go, let's go see Mom". Odd-Eyes smiled and to his affection, he licked Yuya's left cheek. Yuya was quite surprised with the sudden affection, but smiled and made his way downstairs. As he entered the living room, he was met with a huge hug from his mother. "Yuya! I'm so glad you're okay!" Yuya felt like his mother was squeezing him too hard. "Mom...can't...breathe".

Yoko regretted her hug and retracted it immediately. "Oh, sorry Yuya". Yuya was breathing more and more, but he saw an unexpected sight. He saw Professor Sycamore sitting on one of the chairs. "Professor? What are you doing here?" The Pokemon Professor answered with a small smile. "I am here to help you choose your starter, but looking at the Charmander on your shoulder, I see you have already chosen who you want". Yuya nodded. "His name is Odd-Eyes and we're gonna be partners from now on". Everyone smiled and the Professor showed Yuya some equipment. "I got you a head start and provided you some basic trainer equipment".

Yuya picked up a tablet like device that was mostly red in colour, but the centre had a Poke Ball design that was mostly white and black. "This is a Pokedex, a device that records information of each pokemon in this region and this counts as your Trainer ID. If you lose this, please contact me as soon as possible so that I can get you a new one". Yuya nodded and had a good look at the device, by turning it on. Yuya found the scan feature and through his curiousity, he scanned Odd-Eyes.

 _ **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates its life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly".**_

Yuya mused a little. _'Well then, I'll be sure to keep that flame on Odd-Eyes lit'_. Augustine Sycamore held out five small Poke Balls that were no bigger than a tennis ball to Yuya. "If you ever want to enter the Pokemon League, you need to collect eight gym badges and to do that, you need a strong team. These Poke Balls will help you catch Pokemon". Yuya grabbed the Poke Balls and put them in his right pocket. "Thanks Professor, I'll get the best team to bring smiles to everyone! You'll see!" Both Yoko and Augustine has a small grin after Yuya's announcement, Yuya smiled and added, "The fun has just begun!" With Odd-Eyes saying, "Char!" with his right arm high in the air.

* * *

 _ **You can see the Eragon feel to it can't you? Please send me reviews and favs and also, please mention any ideas that could be good for this story. I'm gonna base this story on the storyline of X & Y if you want to know.**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


	2. The Journey Begins

_**Hey everyone! Good to see those reviews coming in, thank you ever so much! Leafeon12 gave me some interesting questions about the story and I answered them without giving much away. ;) Anyway, I'll plan what to write within the next few days, but the next chapter itself is gonna be a while. Maybe in a few weeks.**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh talk... ARC-V IS GOING AWESOME! Yuto is finally back somehow and there's a new Odd-Eyes XYZ card that I want to get! If anyone is wondering what its called, it is Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. Now next week is gonna be some plot revealment, something about unleashing Pandora's Box that involves the dimensions... I don't know. :/**_

 _ **Please review, follow, fav and enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins**

Yuya started walking towards Yuzu's house, who was on the other side of Lumiose Tower. He was very excited to see his childhood friend again, her name is Yuzu Hiragi and Yuya has know her since he was four. Yuzu was taught by her father Shuzo on Pokemon Training, learning how to use items, knowing the different types of Pokemon and how to raise them. Yuzu passed the tests in flying colours and managed to get a Pokemon from Professor Sycamore and Yuya was so excited to see it. He remembered his mother's words before he left.

 _"I've called Yuzu's dad and he said it's fine for Yuzu to come with you on your journey. But you both be careful, alright?" Yuya smiled. "Thanks Mom!" Yuya hugged his mother and said as he was about to leave the house, "I'll make you proud Mom! You'll see!"_

Yuya looked at his first Pokemon with a smile. "You excited to see my best friend Odd-Eyes?" Odd-Eyes had a big grin on his face. "Char!" It took him a while, but Yuya found her house. The bottom half was actually a Trainer School, so that any person who wanted to be taught was invited. While the top half was the actual house. Yuya went up the stairs and rang the doorbell, there was no response for a while, but he then heard someone hurrying up the stairs. The door opened and a very happy Yuzu answered the door.

"Hey Yuya! It's great to see you!" Yuya smiled and gave her a big hug. "It's great to see you too! Did you get the news?" Yuzu nodded. "I did! Dad has already packed my supplies for me and my Pokemon is excited too!" Yuya tilted his head to the right a little. "Your pokemon? What pokemon do you have?" Yuzu pulled out her Poke Ball and it opened up as a white flash formed a familiar turtle. "Meet Bub, my Squirtle". Yuya smiled and kneeled down to Bub's level. "I was gonna get a Squirtle, but I've got Odd-Eyes instead". Yuya gestured to his Charmander. Yuzu looked delighted. "Wow! You got a Charmander? He's a great choice". Yuya got out his Pokedex. "Let's see what the Pokedex says about Bub".

 _ **"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity".**_

Yuya rubbed the top of Bub's head with a smile. "Well, it's great to see you, Bub". Bub closed his eyes, relaxing from the comfort and smiled. "Squirtle!" Yuya stopped rubbing Bub and looked at Odd-Eyes. "Do you want to meet Bub, Odd-Eyes?" Odd-Eyes seemed to have shrugged, but replied, "Char". The Charmander jumped down as he thought it wasn't a big drop and shook the Squitle's hand. While the Charmander and Squirtle were chatting to themselves by replying with words like, 'char' or 'squirt', Yuya smiled and asked Yuzu a question. "Did you get Bub from Professor Sycamore?"

Yuzu answered, "Yeah, I did about a year ago. Did you get Odd-Eyes today?" Yuya nodded. "Yeah, just today. I've got this Pokedex and five Poke Balls, but I need some help with some supplies first". Yuzu understood as she nodded. "I can help you with that, just got to wait for Dad to get my bag". It wasn't long as she said this, that a tall man behind her gave a bagpack full of stuff. Yuzu thanked him and noticed who was at the door. "Ah, Yuya! Good to see you again, but I have a class to teach. So good luck on your journey, you two!"

* * *

And just like that, Yuzu's Dad left in a hurry. Yuzu returned her Squirtle, put her backpack on and closed the door behind her. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Both Yuya and Yuzu walked down the stairs, with Yuya looking a little confused. "But where to first? Didn't you say that you could help me find some supplies?" Yuzu stopped and answered, "That's right, you can get supplies at the Pokemon Centre. I'll give you a tour". Yuya laughed a little, Odd-Eyes was admiring the sights around him. Yuya asked before if he wanted to be returned in the Poke Ball, but he made a sign to Yuya that he was enjoying himself.

Yuzu was a great guide as she knew most of the shops in Lumiose City, she helped Yuya with any questions. After a bit of walking, both trainers reached the Pokemon Centre. There were three all over in Lumiose City, but the one they were visiting is the one on South Boulevard next to the PR Video Studio. Inside, there was a front desk with a lady in red and white clothing. Behind her was a machine with six dents that Poke Balls rest on and a screen showing various Pokemon that are being healed.

On the left was a seating area that could fit twenty people to sit down, there was also a couple of booths to change clothes at. On the right was a counter with two people wearing light blue aprons. They each had a register next to them and behind them, there was shelves full of different products and tools. "This is where you get your supplies from, the Poke Mart". Yuzu explained for Yuya, but Yuya pointed to some of the bottles that were on display. One was a grey and purple bottle, the other two were coloured in one colour, but the case was made of clear thick plastic. The only difference between the two clear bottles was that one was yellow, the other light blue.

"What are those, Yuzu?" Yuzu looked at what Yuya pointed. "The grey and purple one is a Potion, good to restore health. The blue one is an Antidote, they're used to stop Pokemon from being poisoned and the yellow one is a Paralze Heal, they're used to stop paralysis to Pokemon". Yuya nodded and went up to the counter. "Can I get two Potions, one Paralyze Heal and an Antidote, please?" The cashier nodded and asked for his ID, he used his Pokedex to display his ID and with that checked, the cashier grabbed the necessary items and added the prices up. "That'll be 900 Pokedollars, please". Yuya grabbed the cash needed and was happy enough with what he got. "Thanks sir!"

* * *

After leaving the Pokemon Centre, Yuzu guided Yuya to his next part of the journey. "Acording to this map, we should probably head that way". Yuzu pointed to a gate with a huge '4' above it. "Why that way?" Yuzu answered Yuya with a suggestion. "If you're entering the Pokemon League, you have to collect eight different badges from eight different Pokemon Gyms. The closest one to us is down that road in Santalune City, we could even camp out in Santalune Forest and get some new Pokemon. What do you think?"

Yuzu made a good point, Yuya did want to challenge the Elite Four and if he followed Yuzu to get to all of the Pokemon Gyms, then so be it. Plus, he did want to see other Pokemon to add to his team. "Okay Yuzu, lead the way". Yuzu nodded and the both of them walked through the gate, when they exited the other side of the gate, they were met with a huge long field full of flowers. "Wow!" Yuzu was very admired with the sight they were both seeing, Yuya was amazed too, but not as much as Yuzu.

It was very hard to see, but Yuzu spotted one of the flowers moving. "Yuya! I think there's a pokemon there!" Yuzu pointed to the moving flower and when Yuya noticed it, he too was curious. "If so, then you should catch it Yuzu". Yuzu smiled. "Okay. Just watch and learn Yuya". Yuzu opened up Bub's Poke Ball and Bub jumped with joy. "Okay Bub, use Bubble!" Bub opened his mouth a little and a couple of bubbles came out of it. Some of the those bubbles blew in the wind and two of them hit the moving flower. The flower moved down and made a noise. "Be!" The flower floated up and had an annoyed look on its face. "Aww! It's adorable!" Yuya got out his Pokedex and scanned the angry flower.

 _ **Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokemon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body.**_

"That pokemon really suits you. Go and catch it Yuzu!" Yuzu nodded. "Use another Bubble, Bub!" Bub shot out more bubbles that hit the Flabébé, it got more angry with every hit it took. The Flabébé used a move that involved wind and sparkles, but Bub shielded himself with his arms. "You okay, Bub?" Bub turned his head towards Yuzu and nodded. "Squirtle". Yuzu smiled. "Okay Bub, finish with Tackle!" Bub rushed towards the Flabébé and used his shell to ram it, the Flabébé looked like it was unable to move and Yuzu saw the opportunity. "Once you weaken the pokemon, you use a Poke Ball and wait for it to make a clicking sound. If it does, you've captured the pokemon. Poke Ball, go!"

Yuzu enlarged one of her Poke Balls and threw it at the Flabébé, it hit the flower and the Flabébé was enveloped in a red light that got sucked into the Poke Ball. Both trainers stared at the light of the button, as it shook multiple times. After three shakes, the light blinked off and the ball stopped shaking. "I got it, Yuya!" Yuya smiled with a big grin. "I knew you could do it!" Yuzu smiled. "Do you understand how the Poke Balls work?" Yuya nodded. "Yeah, I understand. You need to weaken the Pokemon first before capturing it, right?" Yuzu was pleased that Yuya understood. "That's right, healthy pokemon will escape and run away, if not weakened". Yuzu pulled out the map from her backpack and examined it.

"If we follow this road, we will be in Santalune City in no time". Yuya also looked at the map. "Let's not rush, I still need to catch a pokemon. Is that a forest nearby?" Yuya pointed to the small green area near the city, Yuzu looked at the green area that was being pointed. "That's Santalune Forest, do you want to start there?" Yuya smiled. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Both Yuya and Yuzu had taken a break in the forest, they had been walking for hours and it was late afternoon, around 3pm. The pokemon so far Yuya had found weren't interesting in Yuya's eyes. So far, they've both seen Caterpies and Weedles, but Yuya decided to take a break and had something to eat. Luckily, his Mom packed a lunch for him and both Yuya and Yuzu were having their lunch by resting on a tree. About half way through their lunch, there was a gentle rustle nearby and Yuya wondered if it was a pokemon. "Hello? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you". Yuya broke a little bit of his crisps that he was currently eating and held it low enough for the pokemon to be encouraged.

It seemed to have worked, because what slowly emerged from the bush was something quite small. It then gradually emerged and it replied with a "Pika?" The pokemon was mostly yellow in colour, it had black pointed ears, two black eyes with a small black, beady nose and red spots on its cheeks and it had a tail that was in the shape of a thunderbolt. The pokemon went closer to Yuya, but slowly approach his hand. Yuzu watched this scene with a smile and the pokemon sniffed Yuya's hand, it grabbed the crisp and started nibbling at it. "Cha!" The pokemon smiled with glee and was enjoying the crisp. Since arriving at the forest, this pokemon made Yuya happy and he thought it could be an a good addition to his team. While the pokemon was distracted, Yuya scanned the pokemon.

 _ **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose.**_

The pokemon that was identified as a Pikachu, looked at the red device curious. But it was put away and Yuya broke more of his crisps to give to the Pikachu. Pikachu was very touched by how generous Yuya had been, that it rubbed its head on Yuya's hand. "My Dad was going to get me a Pikachu, but he said that they were really rare around here". Yuya smiled at Yuzu, but looked back at the Pikachu as it finished on the last bit of crisps. "Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled, but it quickly disappeared as its right ear twitched and dashed back at the bush it came from.

"Wait! Don't go!" Yuya grabbed his backpack and ran at the Pikachu's direction. "Yuya, wait!" Yuya wasn't paying attention as it was very concerned with the Pikachu's safety. It was strange for Yuya, he had big, deep feelings for the Pikachu, even though they just met a couple of minutes ago. So Yuya was worried that the Pikachu could get hurt from another pokemon. Yuzu was running with Yuya, but she was barely catching up. After a few seconds of running, he found a clearing where there was a green coloured pokemon. It looked a bit like a small monkey, but on the top of its head is a small tree and on the tip of the tail, it has two leaves.

But that's not what Yuya and Yuzu was looking at, what they were looking at was the other pokemon that looked really badly beaten up. It's the Pikachu they met. Yuya stared at the Pikachu shocked and Yuzu had her mouth covered in shock. "What happened to Pikachu? Did that pokemon hurt it?" Yuya quickly got the Pokedex out of his bag and scanned the monkey.

 _ **Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.**_

"Yuya! Battle him with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya blinked on what Yuzu shouted out, but if it meant that the Pikachu would be safe, he would do it. Yuya grabbed Odd-Eyes' poke ball and threw it. "C'mon Odd-Eyes, we got work to do". The Charmander Odd-Eyes, emerged out of the Poke Ball. It was then that Odd-Eyes looked at the Pansage, then back at Yuya confused. "I need you to help me Odd-Eyes, I can't let this Pikachu get hurt". Odd-Eyes looked at the Pikachu, it looked like it had taken many fury swipes to its body. "Pi..ka..." Odd-Eyes looked angry as he clenched his claws, then looked at Yuya with determination in his eyes. "Char!" Yuya nodded. _'Looks like he's ready to fight, but what moves does he know?'_

"Yuya, command Odd-Eyes with a move!" Yuya looked at Yuzu and shouted, "What moves does he have?!" Yuzu replied back, "Use your Pokedex! And look for any fire-type moves!" Yuya wasted no time as he scanned Odd-Eyes and looked at his moves, there was one move which was a fire-type and he quickly ordered Odd-Eyes. "Odd-Eyes, use Ember on that Pansage!" Small flame embers shot out of Odd-Eyes mouth, but the Pansage dodged the attack by jumping to the left. With Odd-Eyes' determination, he used the same Ember move a couple more times. The Pansage was fighting back with its Fury Swipes move, but Odd-Eyes only got a couple of scratches. Odd-Eyes tried Ember the third time and this time, it hit.

The Pansage had a big scorch mark on the front of its body, its body was moving slowly due to the fact that it was weakened by Odd-Eyes attack. The Pansage couldn't take it any longer as it ran away as fast as it could from them. Odd-Eyes stopped his attacks and ran to the Pikachu looking worried, he pushed the Pikachu's body gently, trying to wake it up. "Char, cha char". Yuya kneeled down to have a closer look at the damage. "Yuya, I think we should take Pikachu to the Pokemon Centre". Yuya looked back at Yuzu and asked, "Yeah, but how? Wait..."

Yuya got one of his spare Poke Balls and enlarged it. "Pikachu, do you want to be someplace safe until we get you some help at the Pokemon Centre?" Pikachu looked up slightly and nodded slowly, Yuya nodded and he tapped the ball at Pikachu. Like the Flabébé before, Pikachu was sucked into the Poke Ball but this time, there were no shakes and the red light dimmed quickly. Yuya returned Odd-Eyes to his ball and held onto Pikachu's one. "Don't worry Pikachu, you're gonna get some help very soon..." Yuya looked at Yuzu with concern. "C'mon Yuzu, let's get back to the Pokemon Centre!" Yuya followed by Yuzu ran towards back to Santalune City, ready for a night of healing pokemon and rest for the two trainers .

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is basic Trainer 101, but at least Yuya has his first caught pokemon... sort of. Have a guess at what the Pikachu might be called by PM or review, don't mind which. I hope that this chapter wasn't that boring to you, it'll be more exciting next chapter...**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


	3. Yuya Catches a Pokemon!

_**Hey everyone! And wow... thanks for so many favs, follows and reviews guys! You've helped me in encouraging me to continuing with this story. I ha a little bit of a writer's block on what to do within five chapters time, but after doing this chapter, I've got some sort of idea.**_

 _ **I will be doing the Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers at some point (Roxas in GX and Roxas in Arc-V), but due to the massive big story plot recently, I'm gonna take a break and do this story. That and I'm really excited about Sun and Moon and please, no spoilers on the pokemon or the story. I'm getting one of them for Christmas and I want to start fresh with no knowledge of it whatsoever.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you like this. Please, review,fav and follow!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Yuya Catches a Pokemon!**

 **Some time later...**

Yuya was sitting on the bed, worried about the Pikachu. Both Yuya and Yuzu managed to make it to the Pokemon Centre on time and were now waiting for their pokemon to be healed. The nurse who was taking care of their pokemon gave them a room to sleep for the night and told them that she will deliver them to their room. Yuya looked down, but he looked at Yuzu when she helped Yuya cheer up. "It's okay Yuya. Pikachu is in safe hands with Nurse Joy". Yuya made a small smile, but looked back down. "I should have got to Pikachu sooner, I would have saved him from that Pansage". Yuzu calmed him down, "It's not your fault, Pikachu wanted you to be happy".

Yuya looked at the door. "Thanks Yuzu, I just hope Pikachu and Odd-Eyes are okay". Yuya seemed to have cheered up a little, as he got his night clothes ready and got settled. It helped him get his mind off things for a while, until there was a knock on the door about an hour later. Yuzu answered it and was pleased to see who it was. "Yuzu and Yuya, correct?" Yuzu nodded and the person at the door held a tray of Poke Balls. "Here are your Poke Balls, you two have a good night". Yuzu picked up the Poke Balls and closed the door. "Yuya! We got our pokemon back!" Yuya quickly ran towards Yuzu. "How's Pikachu? Is he okay?"

Yuzu gave Yuya his two Poke Balls. "Well, let's find out!" Yuzu threw her Poke Balls on the floor and out of the flashes came out Bub and Flabébé. Yuya looked at his Poke Balls for a moment, before throwing them. "I really do hope Pikachu is alright... let's see..." Yuya dropped the Poke Balls and out of the flashes came Odd-Eyes, but what Yuya was concerned about was the Pikachu. He looked at the other flash and sees the Pikachu looking a lot healthier than before. "Pikachu!" The Pikachu looked very happy as he jumped onto Yuya's chest, Yuya had a big smile on his face as he grabbed Pikachu and gave it a big hug.

"Pikachu, you're okay!" Pikachu rubbed his left cheek with affection, saying "Chaaa!" Yuzu giggled at the scene. "Aww, he's so cute!" Yuya sat down on his bed and the Pikachu landed next to him on the sheets. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried about you". Pikachu rubbed his face on Yuya's left upper leg, looking at the Pikachu, it seemed to be comforting Yuya to not worry about him. "Yuya, I think you should have Pikachu with you on your journey, he seems really happy to stay with you". Yuya wondered about that, the Pikachu seemed really happy to see and be with him. He was still worried about the Pikachu's safety though, but if it meant to keep the Pikachu happy, he will do it.

"Okay Yuzu... Pikachu, how would you like to be a member of my team?" Pikachu looked up at Yuya with a big smile on his face. "Pika!" Pikachu jumped up to Yuya's chest and tried to hug most of Yuya's body. Yuya laughed at his body language. "I guess that's a yes, now I should probably give you a name... how about Core?" Pikachu looked up and tilted his head. "Pika?" Yuya smiled. "It's electrical and short for Encore, so how about it, Core?" Yuya showed his palm, so that Pikachu could high-five him. Pikachu did so and seemed to have agreed with his new name. The newly named Pikachu, Core, looked at the Charmander watching them.

"Oh, right. Core, this is Odd-Eyes, my Charmander. Odd-Eyes, this is our new team mate, Core the Pikachu". Core jumped down and talked to Odd-Eyes in their poke language, they held their hands out and shook hands. "Looks like everything turned out alright. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow". Yuya nodded, but wanted to ask. "Where do we go next?" Yuzu suggested, "Why don't you train Core and Odd-Eyes up a bit? Then you'll be ready to face the gym". Yuya nodded. "That sounds like a good plan".

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

"Core, use Thundershock!" Core charged up and zapped a Caterpie. For the past few hours, Yuya had been training Core and Yuzu wanted to train her pokemon too. Yuya asked Odd-Eyes if he wanted to train with Core, but Odd-Eyes decided to stay beside him and watch them both. Core practiced a bit more with his speed by using quick attacks and practicing his thundershocks to make them stronger.

Odd-Eyes didn't hear it, but a pokemon tip-toed its way towards Odd-Eyes. It was being as quiet as possible, as it held a black bin bag and got itself ready for its action. In one sudden movement, it used the black bin bag to put Odd-Eyes inside. Once it succeeded, it ran away from Yuya and Yuzu as fast as it could. Odd-Eyes roared in his poke language, which got Yuya's attention. Yuya turned around quickly and noticed that Odd-Eyes was missing from his spot. "Odd-Eyes? Odd-Eyes?!" Yuzu wondered what Yuya was doing and saw a flash of blue from the bushes. "Char!" Odd-Eyes called out again and Yuya knew that the voice came from the movement of the grass.

"Pika!" Core ran quick to the moving grass and it gave an excuse for Yuya to follow who or whatever was in the grass. "C'mon Yuzu, we got to find Odd-Eyes!" Yuya ran where Core was going and whatever was moving in the grass was getting further away from them. It was like this for a minute, but the movement from the grass seemed to have ceased. Core kept running, but it stopped and replied with a "Pika pi!" Yuya stopped next to where Core had stopped, but what Yuya saw made him gasp. The replies from Odd-Eyes were getting louder and a person was holding a black bin bag. But not just any old person.

It was the same man from his vision. A guy in a bright red suit.

 _'No way! This is just like my vision! So that was a vision of the future?!'_ Yuya shook his head. _'Nevermind, I need to concentrate and free Odd-Eyes'_. Core was getting ready for battle. "Hey, let my Charmander go!" The man had Yuya's Charmander in a black bin bag, it was thrashing inside trying to get out, but the man kept a tight grip on the bag. "No can do, the boss wants rare pokemon like this. I'm afraid I'll be taking this one". Yuya wanted to get closer to the man, but he soon noticed the bag glowing orange and it became a ball of flame.

Yuya felt a slight stinging pain from his palm. _'And this pain from before...'_ Yuya removed his glove from his right hand and he saw his scar looking a lot brighter than before. "Yuya, what's that? What's going on?" Yuya really wanted to explain this to Yuzu, but it was the wrong time to talk about it. Plus, he was distracted by his mark as the glow died a little, to see the mark shape had changed slightly. _'What the?'_ Yuya looked at the ball of flame as it got a bigger little by little, but the ball got to a certain size and the ball of flame disappeared. Out of it came a larger lizard-like pokemon that was bright red in colour, it landed on the ground and looked at the man with an angry expression.

"Char!" The red pokemon's voice had a rough tone to it, but it got angry at the man as it shot out huge flames from its mouth in a tunnel-like form. The man was badly singed as he ran with his pokemon, they ran quickly and were immediately out of sight. Yuya looked down at his hand as the glow died down and the mark had changed slightly. The head had a small point on the back, it had a slightly bigger flame at the tip of the tail and the body width was slightly bigger. _'The mark changed? How come? Does it have something to do with this red pokemon?'_

Yuya went close to the red pokemon and kneeled down to see its eyes, they were the same as Odd-Eyes', the left being grass green and the right being red. "Odd-Eyes? Is that you?" Yuya wasn't sure if this pokkemon was really Odd-Eyes, he looked at the right hand to see if Odd-Eyes mark was there. It was very hard to see due to the new colour change, but he could faintly see a maroon coloured star. Yuzu came closer to Yuya to see what Yuya was examining. "What happened to you?" Yuya got out his pokedex to see if that got his answers.

 _ **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws.**_

"Your Charmander evolved? Congrats Yuya!" Yuya looked at Yuzu confused. "Evolved? What's that?" Yuzu explained the process to Yuya. "Evolution is when a Pokemon changes its appearance and once they do, they become stronger with stronger moves and abilities. They can evolve by battling or with items from what I remember in my classes". Yuya looked back at Odd-Eyes and hugged him. "You're you and that's all that matters". Odd-Eyes smiled and when they retracted their hug, Odd-Eyes showed his mark to Yuya.

"Wait... you want us to have a vision again? What if it was bad as last time?" Odd-Eyes stared at him in a way, as if he were saying, 'Don't worry about it, we'll be fine'. Yuya could barely read his expression but understood it. "Alright, let's do it". Yuzu was confused as to what they were talking about or what they were about to do. "What's going on, Yuya? What do you mean, 'vision'?" Yuya really wanted to tell her everything, but he wanted to know what would happen next for the both of them. "I'll explain after this Yuzu, there's something we have to do first". Yuya put his right hand onto Odd-Eyes' mark and the scar glowed a little, Yuya closed his eyes and waited for a vision to come.

* * *

 _This new vision is taking them to a place on a cliff. Yuya and Odd-Eyes were facing a trainer with a strange looking hairstyle and behind this trainer was a waterfall, with the light reflecting on it to create a rainbow. The trainer had this small dinosaur like pokemon with a long neck and it issued a move involving water, a tidal wave-like amount of water crashed onto Odd-Eyes, even though he tried to dodge. Odd-Eyes wasn't moving after the impact had happened and Yuya was worried, if Odd-Eyes was hurt really badly. "Odd-Eyes! Are you ok?" Odd-Eyes looked weak, but he stood up with his strength and roared as his whole body glowed white and got bigger._

Yuya stepped back as his vision ended, Odd-Eyes felt the same way as he looked at Yuya puzzled. "Yuya? What happened? What's going on?" Yuya looked at Yuzu and now he thought it was a good time to talk. "Okay Yuzu, I'll explain everything". Yuya sat down next to Odd-Eyes and Yuzu followed him, knowing that this could be a long explaination. "I don't remember much of it, but all of this happened when I saw Odd-Eyes the first time at the lab". Yuzu was intrigued so far and Yuya took a deep breath to continue. "We both looked at each other and from what Mom and the Professor told me, I fainted at the lab".

After hearing this, Yuzu was very worried. "Fainted?! Are you okay?" Yuya had his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'm fine. They took me home and I was unconcious for hours, my mind was fuzzy as I didn't remember much. But that's when I saw the Poke Ball containing Odd-Eyes, as I got him out, he was staring at that star mark on his hand". Yuya pointed at the star mark Odd-Eyes had. "It's hard to see, but it's there and when I wanted to see what it was, me and Odd-Eyes felt like we could trust each other".

Yuya then showed Yuzu his scar. "Is that what was glowing before?" Yuya continued the story. "When I touched Odd-Eyes' mark with my right hand, this started to sting. But as I removed my hand from Odd-Eyes' mark, the pain stopped. But here's where the weird part of the story is. Somehow, when we touch our marks together, we get a vision of the future!" Yuzu gasped, she was astonished by this story. "But how? How do you know it's a vision of the future?" Yuzu made a good point, but Yuya knew the answer.

"Well, the first vision was me and that guy in the red suit. He took Odd-Eyes and held him in the black bag, I asked the guy to 'let him go', but the bag burst into flames and that was the end of my vision". Yuzu blinked, those events did happen so it proved her point. "But, what about that glow? How did that happen?" Yuya looked down at his scar. "I have no idea, it looks slightly different than before. Probably because Odd-Eyes evolved and it changed its appearance, just as he had". Yuya looked back at Yuzu. "I still don't understand all of this, but what I do know, is that me and Odd-Eyes are connected enough to have future visions". Yuya looked serious as he added, "Yuzu, do you promise not to tell anyone about this?"

Yuzu understood Yuya's concern, he didn't want more people to find out about this. It was weird enough for a human and a Charmeleon to have future visions together. "Okay Yuya, I promise". Yuya felt a slight push on his left leg, as Core looked up at Yuya wanting to know if Yuya was okay emotionally. "Pika?" Yuya smiled and rubbed the top of Core's head. "I'm fine, Core. Let's continue with training". Core gave a big smile and gave Yuya lots of affection. "Pikachu!" Yuya stood up and put Core on his left shoulder. "Yuya, I think you're ready for your first gym".

* * *

 _ **So there you go everyone, Odd-Eyes has evolved and that was a vision of the future! Did anyone get Pikachu's name right? Did you guess wrong? Let me know in the reviews!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


	4. Lights, Camera, ACTION!

_**Hey guys! I know, been a while. But hey, got a chapter done and thanks guys for the reviews, favs and follows! It really encourages me to continue on and to be honest, I really like this story too. One question for you guys, if Yuya was going to get one of the fossil pokemon, what would it be? Tyrunt or Amaura? Please let me know. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

Yuya thought that his pokemon needed more time to train, but with a bit of encouragement from Yuzu and his pokemon, everyone headed towards Santalune City. It was hard to find the Gym, but thanks to a map they found, it was easy to get to. When they entered through the doors, they were quite surprised with what they saw. There were photographs of pokemon on the walls and the white paint on the walls made this room look like a gallery. "Wow, these photos look amazing! Do you think the Gym Leader took these pictures?"

Yuya looked at Yuzu, questioning the same thing. "Probably. What are these pokemon?" Yuya picked out his Pokedex and scanned the pictures of the pokemon he haven't seen before. From the sounds of it, he had a good idea on what he was up against. "My pokedex says that these are all Bug-type pokemon... do you think that's what I'm up against in this gym?" Yuzu thought Yuya had made a good point, but she noticed something in the middle of the room. "Is this a pole?" Yuya looked it and saw some sort of platform. "Yeah, I think we go down there".

Yuya wasted no heistation as he grabbed the pole and slided down, Yuzu had never been down a pole before, so she was a little scared about what would happen. But seeing Yuya do it encouraged her to go down too, when the pole stopped, she let go and was on some sort of trampoline mat. "You okay?" Yuya held out his hand to help Yuzu up, she took it gladly. "Yeah, I'm okay". As they looked around, there were many jungle trees around, but close to them was a wooden shack. "The Gym Leader must be in there". Yuya looked at Yuzu as she said this. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Yuya wanted to run straight for the doors, but had to tread carefully with the web trampoline. Once he reached the wooden floors of the shack, he opened the door of the shack and shouted, "I'm here to challenge you gym leader!" But he was blinded by a white flash, Yuzu entered too and she too was blinded by a white flash. "That was just fantastic! You make a brilliant shot with my camera!" When Yuya got his bearings, he looked at who said that. The person who used the camera was female, she left the camera loose on her neck.

"Who are you?" Yuya wondered if this was the Gym Leader, she answered, "Yes, I'm the Gym Leader of Santalune City. My name is Viola and you are?" Viola held her hand out to shake. "Yuya Sakaki". Viola shook hands, but gasped. "The world famous Sakaki?! That's fantastic!" She took a couple more photos, but Yuya announced, "Viola, I challenge you for your gym badge!" Viola got excited, "That determined expression... That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge... It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory... They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory-I won't let anything ruin this shot!"

* * *

Viola kept a hold of her camera, but she grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt and threw it. Out of it came a blue-four legged pokemon, it had black beady eyes, small pink patterns and a straw top on its head. "What's that pokemon?" Yuya scanned the pokemon with his Pokedex.

 _ **Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. They usually live on ponds, but after an evening shower, they may appear on puddles in towns.**_

"A pond skater? In that case, let me introduce to you a new friend of mine! Please welcome my pikachu, Core!" Yuya threw Core's Poke Ball and his Pikachu gave a big smile. "Pika!" Core landed on the floor and did a little dance as he was excited for this. "Let's start things off with a spark!" Core, knowing what Yuya meant started off a thundershock. However, the Surskit was fast as it used Quick Attack to avoid it, but the second time Core used thundershock, it made a perfect hit on the Surskit.

The Surskit was out cold pretty quickly and it was returned to its poke ball. "Wow! That Pikachu is just fantastic! But I have one pokemon left, go Vivillon!" Viola released her last pokemon and it was quite beautiful. "Wow! This one looks pretty!" Yuya agreed with Yuzu on that, it was very pretty and Yuya scanned it.

 _ **Vivillion, the Scale Pokemon. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat.**_

 _'So, where did it come from that made it this colour?'_ Yuya wondered this, but looked down at his Pikachu. "Are you okay to continue, Core?" Core turned at Yuya and made a peace sign. "Pika!" Yuya nodded. "Looks like Core is going to continue! Okay let's continue with the show with more sparks!" Core released some thundershocks, but he seemed to be slowing down. "Core? What's wrong?" It was hard to see, but Core's feet were covered with small bugs. It was slowing down Core and Vivillon saw the opportunity to tackle the Pikachu endlessly. It only took a couple of tackles to weaken Core down, it was out cold within three more tackles.

"Core!" When Yuya took a closer look at Core, he was knocked out and couldn't do much. "You made a great performance, Core..." Yuya returned his Pikachu and returned it to his belt. He grabbed Odd-Eyes' Poke Ball and held it as he had his arms up in the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Viola smiled and took a photo of Yuya's pose. "We have reached the grand finale of this show, we are both down to our last pokemon and anyone of us could win! Come out the last act of our show, Odd-Eyes!"

In front of Yuya was a small cloud of smoke, but it got ignited and the smoke disappeared as it got ignited. The smoke disappeared and Odd-Eyes was fully shown, Viola took a couple more shots. "Wow! A Charmeleon! Just fantastic!" Yuya smiled as he said, "Odd-Eyes, time to make this dramatic! Use smokescreen!" Odd-Eyes covered Vivillon's sight with the smoke spewing out of his mouth, Vivillon used its recent move Investation in panic. The insects crawled onto Odd-Eyes' feet and slowed Odd-Eyes down. Feeling the bugs on his feet, Odd-Eyes shot embers and with that, the bugs repelled back. With his feet free, Odd-Eyes shot embers at Vivillion and was down in mere moments.

Viola returned her pokemon and Yuya ran up to Odd-Eyes. "Odd-Eyes! You did it!" Yuya gave a high-five that Odd-Eyes was happy to do, he closed his eyes and gave a big smile to Yuya. Viola took a couple of shots of Yuya and Odd-Eyes together. "This was a fantastic match! Here is your Bug Badge and prize money". Viola hands out a cheque to Yuya, it shows 1920 pokedollars; the badge was shaped like a beetle's head. "One last thing, this is for you". Viola handed out a yellowy green disc. Yuya looked at it confused, while Odd-Eyes went to Yuzu seeing if he could talk to Bub. "What's this?"

Viola explained, "This is called a Technical Machine Disk, each disc has a certain move and only a few pokemon can learn that move. This disc contains the move Investation, a perfect move for bug-type pokemon". Yuya nodded with a smile. "I got it. If I find a bug pokemon for my team, I'll be sure to use it. Thanks!" Viola nodded and closed her eyes with a smile. "You're welcome, if you want to enter the Pokemon League, you have to defeat all eight gym leaders like me and get those badges. The next one is quite far in Cyllage City, so prepare yourself".

Viola showed Yuya the way out, there was back way from the tent and there were stairs leading up back to the museum. Once they opened the doors, they noticed their surroundings. Yuzu stated, "We're back here in the gallery". Yuya looked around him, Yuzu was right. The same pictures they saw before were on the walls. "Hey Yuya, shall we go back to Lumiose City and get our Pokemon healed?" Yuya looked at Yuzu, then down at Odd-Eyes. "Sounds like a good idea, what do you think Odd-Eyes?" Odd-Eyes gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

 **Later, outside the Route 5 Gate...**

Because of the lack of free space for appointments at Lumoise City's pokemon centres, it took them a couple of hours waiting for a free space to open up. Once their pokemon got healed, they headed outside and Yuzu wanted to give her Pokemon some fresh air. Yuya did the same with Odd-Eyes and Core and Yuzu let out Bub and her new pokemon, Flabébé. The Flabébé was still a little annoyed at her for what happened, when Yuzu captured her. Bub protected Yuzu in case the Flabébé was going to attack, but she didn't.

"Why is she so mad? Do you think she wasn't ready to fight you?" Yuzu looked at Yuya, then back at the Flabébé wondering if Yuya was right, and he was. "Are you mad, because I hit your head? I'm sorry if I did". The Flabébé relaxed and titled her head in confusion, but it seemed the Flabébé had forgiven her as she nodded with a smile. "Bi". Yuzu smiled as she noticed the change in expression. "Are you going to give her a name?" Yuzu hummed. "Let me think... since you look like a flower, how about 'Bloom' as your new name?" Flabébé seemed happy with that name as she snuggled next to Yuzu's face.

"I think she likes it". The Flabébé went to her left shoulder and kept afloat on top there. "Alright, let's head onto Route 5! I'm so pumped for this!" Yuzu looked at the map and notified Yuya. "After this route, we will be in a small town called 'Camphrier Town'. There's a hotel we can stay at". Yuya nodded. "Sounds good to me, let's go!" As they passed the gate, they were met with a steep hill and a small roller skate park on the right. _'This could take a while...'_ Yuzu looked up feeling the same as Yuya was. "We have to get up there?" Yuya smiled. "We have all day to get up there, it'll be fine".

Yuzu nodded, but when she looked in front of her, she saw a strange pokemon looking at them. "Hey Yuya, that pokemon is staring at us". Yuya wondered what Yuzu was talking about, so he looked in front of him to see a two footed pokemon. It was walking towards Yuya and it got close enough to be three steps away from him. It was mostly blue and black in colour and it looked like a jackal with a black mask. It has white bumps on its arms and a small spike on its chest, but what really was noticeable was its eyes. They were dark grey. "What is this pokemon? I better scan it".

 _ **Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.**_

"Wait, what does that mean? It reads our thoughts by our aura? But what is aura?" The pokemon identified as a Lucario, closed its eyes and put its right paw on its chest, the four black appendages on its head rose slightly. _"Aura is a special energy within humans and pokemon, what is your name?"_ Yuya looked confused as he looked around. "Yuya, what's the matter?" Yuya scratched the back of his head. "That's funny, for a second there, I thought that pokemon was talking to me". The Lucario look offended, but maybe it didn't know if Yuya knew about telepathy. The Lucario explained. _"I am speaking to you through telepathy, now... was your name Yuya?"_

Yuya heard it again, a young voice that seemed to come from the Lucario. "Are you talking to me? You're speaking to me with your mind? How?" Another voice answered Yuya's question. "My Lucario is speaking to you telepathically". A woman came next to the Lucario, she was quite fast due to the fact that she was on roller skates. "Lucario, were you interested in this guy's aura or something?" Yuya looked confused at the newcomer. "Never mind, my name is Korrina. I'm Shalour City's Gym Leader". Yuya was quite glad that the conversation changed. "I'm Yuya and this is Yuzu. This is Odd-Eyes, Core, Bub and Bloom". Yuya pointed to each of their pokemon as he said their names.

"Nice to meet ya! Hey sorry about my Lucario, he's not normally like this. I was doing some special training with him and he just ran towards you, he must really like you!" Yuzu looked at Yuya, then at the Lucario. "We like your Lucario too!" Korrina looked at the gym badge Yuya was wearing and explained Lucario's sudden interest. "See, Lucario can read people's auras. I guess something in your aura has made him take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe he's just waiting for a Trainer like you to appear who's strong enough to challenge him... If you're collecting Gym Badges, I'm sure we'll be battling sooner or later! I'm looking forward to it. I hope you know how to roll with the punches!"

Korrina waved goodbye to Yuya and Yuzu and used her roller skates to go back up the hill. The Lucario spoke again with its aura. _"Yuya, I would like to see you again. You're very interesting to be around, I hope we see each other in the near future"_. The Lucario opened his eyes and ran back towards his trainer, not before looking at Yuya halfway for a couple of seconds. Not to keep his trainer waiting, he ran up the hill to catch up. Yuzu smiled at Yuya. "Weren't those two nice?" Yuzu was waiting for Yuya to make a comment, but he seemed a bit off. "Yuya, what's the matter?"

Yuya felt strange, but expressed what he felt to Yuzu. "It's strange but, I feel like I've met that Lucario before..." It was strange in a way, because Yuya had never seen a Lucario before. Even during the days that his father was challenging Gyms and entering tournaments and contests. However, something about that Lucario made him think that they were partners. At first, Yuya didn't know exactly why, but then he remembered something. It was the eyes. The colour of them reminded Yuya of someone. Yuya shook his head and added in to make Yuzu not worry. "...probably just my imagination".

* * *

 _ **There we go guys, a future pokemon coming up for Yuya's team. Can you guess why Yuya is remembering that Lucario? Can you guys suggest any pokemon for Yuya and Yuzu? That could help me with certain writer's block moments for me. Please review, fav and follow!**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate fro the Ministry of Joy : )**_


	5. End Summary

_**Yes, I know what you're thinking. Where's the next chapter? Why does this look like an author's note? Why is the chapter called End Summary? Well, basically I wanted to finish the story with a huge summary. Why? Well because, I'm not very good at writing descriptive stories. Plus, with this being an YGO Arc-V crossover and my love for Arc-V isn't as strong as the other YGO sequels, I decided to just finish this with a big summary of what happens in the story. I'm sorry to everyone who has been favouriting and following this story, only to find it ending like this. It's not just because of my weak like of Arc-V, it is also come to the time of my life that I may get a job and that I won't have the free time to write loads of chapters for multiple stories.**_

 _ **But don't worry, I won't stop writing altogether. I've still got Roxas in GX to finish up and that story will take a while to finish. I recently got Season 1 and 2 on DVD and with this, it can help me find out what happens in each episode without looking at the YGO wiki as much (mostly to find the anime effects of each card). I plan to go through the story of season 2 with Roxas in GX and at the end of season 2, he'll leave. I will still be reading other people's stories and if I get the chance, review them, I will look forward to reading your fan stories!**_

 _ **Then probably after that story, I'll just do one shot stories. What kind of stories? Not sure yet. If you guys come up with anything good, let me know. But remember, only something as short as a one-shot. Don't give me a long story to do. I can one-shot duels or I can do a story where Aero reunites with a certain character... it's up to you! Just remember, nothing too big. Now onto the summary... This story was mostly going to follow the story of the Pokemon X game, so this summary could be boring to you. But I'll try to make it fun!**_

* * *

 **So from where we left off, Yuya and Yuzu head to Camphrier Town and spend the night at the Hotel Camphrier. They do a day of tourism by exploring Shabboneau Castle and Parfum Palace and see the man that lost his Furfrou. When they go out looking for it, Yuya scans the pokemon statues and gets the information to his Pokedex. They find the Furfrou and the man gives them a fireworks display as a thank you present. They spend the night back at the hotel as Yuzu tells Yuya that the next town was quite far away and that they needed to move the Snorlax away from the bridge. They don't battle it, they move it away. Nothing much happens until they get near Ambrette Town and the gang see an Absol. The Absol stares at Yuzu for a while and runs away, they head towards the route the Absol went to and go to Glittering Cave, meeting Team Flare for the second time.**

 **The first Team Flare grunt they see gets their pokemon to attack Yuzu (before she even got a poke ball ready to release one of her pokemon), but the Absol they saw before saves her. The Absol becomes friendlier towards Yuzu and she has the Absol in her team. After a bunch of battles against Team Flare, Yuya and Yuzu find the fossils and go back to the lab to make them pokemon. Yuya gets the Tyrunt and Aerodactyl and Yuzu gets Amaura. They nickname each of the new pokemon, Tyrunt being 'Chomp', Aerodactyl being 'En' only because he wanted to get two pokemon that spell the word 'Encore', Amaura being 'Mein' and Absol being 'Sol' because she wanted to short the name down.**

 **They train their new pokemon, with Bub and Bloom evolving into Wartortle and Floette. Yuya finds out that Chomp is too shy to battle and he probably thinks he needs time to adjust. After exploring the coast (Lower Route 8), they reach Cyllage City and spend the night there. Then the next morning, Yuya challenges the Gym leader, Grant and notices the scenery is familiar to him. Yuya uses En and Chomp first since Core can't attack them, he beats Grant's Tyrunt with En (and a little help from Chomp) and sends out his Amaura. En doesn't last long and uses his last pokemon Odd-Eyes. The vision he received when he beaten the first Team Flare grunt comes true as Odd-Eyes evolves to a Charizard. But it's not your typical Charizard as he has very short wings (imagine the design of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as a Charizard). Odd-Eyes can't fly, but can jump very high. Yuya beats Grant and gets his Cliff Badge, with an extra gift of an evolution stone, there is a choice of three stones (Water Stone, Fire Stone and Thunder Stone) and Yuya picks the Water Stone.**

 **The next part of their journey starts at the edge of town, just before Route 10. Yuya sees a trainer being mean to an Eevee he just trained, calling it weak and useless. Yuzu battles the trainer to teach him a lesson and the Eevee has the same idea as it bites the trainer's leg and runs to Yuzu's side. Yuzu beats the trainer and the Eevee becomes a new member of Yuzu's team. She names the Eevee, 'Eve' (again, to shorten the name). The gang reach Geosenge Town and they meet Korrina again along with the Lucario Yuya saw before. The Lucario uses its aura to talk to Yuya and asks for a battle, Yuya accepts and wins the battle. Korrina is impressed and invites the gang to her gym at Shalour City, with the Lucario looking back at Yuya.**

 **After some time in a cave (Reflection Cave), they spend the night in Shalour City and Yuya challenges Korrina to a gym battle. When battling Korrina's Hawlucha with Odd-Eyes, Korrina finds out that the Charizard can't fly and she has a solution for that if Yuya wins. Yuya indeed does and asks him to go to the top of the Tower of Mastery as his challenge wasn't finished yet. The gang head up there and sees the two Lucarios with Korrina. Korrina gives Yuya the Mega Bracelet and the grey-eyed Lucario joins Yuya. Both trainers have a match with the two Lucarios, Yuya having so much trust with the grey-eyed Lucario uses the Mega Stone and wins. The Lucario joins Yuya's team and calls him 'Yuto'. Yes, the XYZ dimensional counterpart of Zarc, that Yuto. During the rest of the story, Yuto the Lucario and Yuya become partners like in the series.**

 **Korrina asks a friend of hers to do a favor, which is to give Yuya the Charizardite X Mega Stone. Now this stone was the main point of my story and I'll explain why, every time Yuya uses that Charizardite X Mega Stone to battle, he becomes Berserk Yuya (the one that happened in episode 46/47). And from that point onward, I have no clue on what do with the story, I ran out of ideas after that. Sorry. :( And that's all I have.**

* * *

 _ **If you think I should do certain parts as one-shots, let me know. I'll happily do the Mega Lucario battle as a one-shot, I can even have Aero with his own pokemon team and battle Yuya with his. It's up to you guys! But yeah, as I said repeatedly, I'm sorry that I have to finish it like this, I was just really stuck on what to write after Yuya got the Charizardite X Mega Stone. It was just an idea I had that was originally a dream, only to end up as an un-finished story.**_

 _ **Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews and thank you for your love of this story, if you want to do your own version of this story or continue where I left off, please credit the original story as me, BlueYusei.**_

 _ **BlueYusei :D**_

 _ **Advocate from the Ministry of Joy :)**_


End file.
